Bulletproof
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Oliver gets shot in the chest during an Arrow mission, short Olicity one shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination. The Arrow is property of the CW**

**A/N: Alright so this is my first try at an Arrow fan ****fiction. I started binging on Arrow (I know you guys will say about damn time I did) less than a week ago and I was rooting for Oliver and Felicity from the get go so here's a little something my head cooked up. I hope you guys will like it.**

* * *

"What do we have?" Oliver walked down the stairs, followed by Roy, Diggle already there. "Felicity, what are you doing here?" She had called in sick at Queen Consolidated the same morning so he was surprised to see her there.

"I'm helping you catch this mani." She couldn't even finish her sentence, her body overtaken by shivers and a sneeze.

"You are in no condition to do anything."

"Oli, I'm fine." She didn't want this to become an argument between the two and she could feel everyone's eyes on them as Oli held her gently by the arms, her skin burning up.

"No, you're not." He exchanged looks with John, knowing he had the same talk with her probably mere minutes before.

"I need to help you put him away."

"And I need you to get some rest." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, cupping her cheeks. "Please. John can pull the weight here."

"Come on Felicity, you're shaking." John could see her body giving up on her.

"Fine, I'll go home." She looked into Oli's eyes as he smiled at her.

"That's my girl."

"I ran him through facial recognition and this is your guy." Felicity pressed on a button on a computer before taking her purse. "I'll see you at home, be careful."

"Always am." He watched her go but one look in Roy's eyes and he knew what he had to do.

Roy made sure Felicity made it home in one piece before he went to re-join the team. They were heading to a warehouse downtown.

"What do we have?"

"We have four on the roof and six that we can see inside, all heavily armed."

"Let's do this quickly then." Roy shot a first arrow, getting a first offender in the shoulder, his following two hitting two others, Oliver getting the fourth one, the two jumping down the building. The way towards the center of the building was met with some resistance, Oliver having to put a few arrows in the offenders. His eyes moved throughout the warehouse and in a nano second, a shot rang through the air and just like that, the Arrow was on the ground, blood flowing from his body.

"Oliver." Roy fell to the ground next to him, applying pressure on the wound to the chest. "We're going to get you out of here, hold on." Roy looked around for a way out and something to stop the bleed but instead, a black van with Diggle in it.

"Come on. Let's get him back to Verdant so we can fix him up." Roy held the pressure to Oliver's chest as they pulled him towards the back of the van.

"Hang in there buddy, we're almost there." The van turned the corner and stopped abruptly, John and Roy pulling Oliver out and towards the basement of the club.

"I think it's just a through and through." Oliver coughed as they helped him on the table.

"Let me look and stand still." John said through gritted teeth as Oliver tried his best to sit up, the two men pushing their weight down onto him. John stripped him from the hood to find blood still gushing from the wound.

"We can fix him right?" Roy hoped, for Thea and Felicity's sakes.

"I'm doing everything that I can." John poured some whiskey on the wound, Oliver screaming out in pain. "This is going to hurt." He had seen an exit wound and he knew that he needed to stitch up both sides to make sure the bleed was contained. Oliver grunted through the stitching of his back but as soon as John pushed the needle though the skin on the first stitch, Oliver saw a flash of white light behind his eyelids, his jaw muscles moving underneath his skin. "I'm almost done."

"Hang in there Oliver, it's almost over." Roy watched as John did the last stitch up, tying the knot and effectively stopping the bleed.

"You lost a lot of blood, you need some fluids in you."

"Make it fast, the night is almost over." Oliver's first thought was to Felicity who was at home, sick. He wanted to be able to go to her sooner rather than later, her worries invading his whole being. About an hour later and a whole bag of fluids in him, Oliver sat on the side of the table, pulling the needle out of his arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" Diggle chuckled as he walked back into the room.

"Home. Help me up." The action was simple but it pulled at the stitches on his shoulder.

"Felicity will have my head for this." He hated making promises that he couldn't keep and after almost losing his life, all he wanted to do was go hold her to remind him what he was fighting for.

"I'll tell her you did everything in your power to stay safe." John promised as he helped him up. "I'll drive you home."

"Roy, go home." Oliver was grateful for Roy's help but he was also thinking of Thea and the last thing he wanted was for her to worry about either of them.

"And you take it easy."

"I will." John helped Oliver up the stairs while Roy changed back into his street clothes. Oliver stayed quiet during the drive back to the loft and John kept stealing glances at him, wondering where his head was at.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'll be okay Diggle, you don't need to help me up." It was slow but Oliver got out of the car and up the elevator. The place was quiet as he expected it and he poured himself a glass of whiskey before looking in on Felicity and changing for bed. He found himself staring at the city below, deep in his own mind.

Felicity shifted in bed, a bad feeling rolling in her gut. The cold was doing a number on her but being at home when team Arrow was out in the field without her tech back-up always made her extra nervous. Eventually she drifted off to sleep out of sheer exhaustion but her sleep would prove to be everything but peaceful. Her dreams were plagued with visions of Oliver being hurt and eventually her torment woke her up, her body drenched in sweat. It was dark but she could see the outline of Oliver's broad shoulders as he stood shirtless against the backdrop of the city. She eyed every rolling muscle and her eyes finally fell on a spot on his back, a bit far off his shoulder where a clear bullet wound could be seen having been patched up.

"Oliver?" The simple sound of her voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"How are you feeling?" He smiled as he saw her sleep filled form but that smile quickly turned to worry when he noticed the state she was in. "What happened? She knew what he was asking as he took a seat next to her on the bed a pushed a strand of hair that had stuck against her forehead.

"None of it good." She didn't want to talk about it and her fingers instinctively reached out to touch the fresh stitched up wound on his chest. "What happened?"

"I'm okay honey." He took hold of her fingers gently and brought them up to his lips. "Just a through and through."

"You should have gone to Starling General and get it looked at."

"And tell them what exactly?"

"Point taken." She chuckled lightly. "Promise me you're okay?"

"Promise." He kissed her. "Come on. Let's get you in a shower." He helped her to her feet and led her to the bathroom. "I'll be waiting for you in bed." He kissed her forehead before leaving her alone. He finished drinking his glass and slipped in the sheets, his good hand behind his head. He found himself thinking of the future again and how close he had gotten to losing it all in one single moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Her voices pulled him out of his thoughts again.

"Nothing important." He didn't want to worry her but the other thing she was good at was sniffing out bullshit where Oliver Queen was concerned.

"Liar." She smiled at him, hoping he would confide in her.

"When I got shot earlier tonight." He sat up against the back of the bed as best as he could with Felicity helping him. He could see the crease in her forehead and he wanted to take it all away from her. "I thought that was it for me. I saw the life I didn't have with you, the kids we were supposed to share together and that bright white light suddenly held my worst fears."

"But you are here and you are okay." Her heart hurt for him and a part of her was thankful that she had not been here to witness it all. "And we will have every opportunity to fill this place with babies." She couldn't help the smile that was on her lips as she straddled him. "And live old and grey and watch our babies have babies." She kissed him. "Just promise me that you will refrain from getting shot again."

"I'll try my best." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hold me?" She asked sweetly.

"Come here." Felicity moved back to being next to him laying her head against his chest, the beating of his heart comforting her own worries.

"Thanks." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you for always being there to keep me leveled."

"For better or for worst." She whispered in the dark.

"For better or for worst." They kissed and spent minutes quiet against each other before falling asleep, the two stronger together.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so my fear of posting in a new fandom is at an all time HIGH so please take a few seconds to review before you go, I'd really like to hear your thoughts - Sarra**


End file.
